


swordsman and sorcerer

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	swordsman and sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [still_lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/gifts).



In alternate universe, in which Gwaine knows about Merlin's magic, they both go together on various quests and adventures!  



End file.
